Valentines Day Is Troublesome
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: ShikaxTema. Shikamaru struggles to find a gift for Temari, and figures the whole day is a sham. But, maybe, it isn't that troublesome after all...


**Here's a Valentines Day fic, that's ShikaTema.**

**Oh, and I've been getting reviews telling me that my pairings are wrong or whatever.**

**Yeah, I don't care. **

**If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Geez.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Valentines Day," Shikamaru proclaimed. "Is troublesome." 

Naruto, Chouji, Sasuke, and Neji all looked at him. They were gathered in Sasuke's house, as usual, on Friday night. Sasuke sat in a chair, Neji in another. Chouji and Naruto had claimed the couch, and Shikamaru went to lay down on the floor.

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"Because I have to get that troublesome Sand wench something," the shadow-wielder answered, curtly. "And I only know that she likes to blow things—"

He cut himself off, glaring at all of them. Sasuke and Neji were smirking, Chouji was holding in his laughter, and Naruto was laughing his head off.

"—_with her fan,_" Shikamaru finished, firmly.

No business of theirs what his sex life was like.

"What did you guys get your girlfriends?" he asked.

"Sakura isn't my girlfriend," Sasuke replied. The others all looked at him.

"Right," Neji answered, sarcastically. "That's why you went out and spent half your fortune on having a necklace specially made, with the Uchiha and Haruno symbols intertwined."

Sasuke ignored their jeering looks.

"Okay, the Uchiha got the mini-Tsunade a necklace," Shikamaru said, turning to Chouji. "What about you? What did you get Ino?"

Chouji grinned.

"I got her a silver bracelet that has a several charms on it," he answered, obviously proud of himself for the selection.

"I got Hinata-chan a bouquet of her favorite flowers, and I'm taking her out to a fancy restaurant, where I'm gonna give her a promise ring!" Naruto proclaimed, beaming. "I thought it all up myself!"

The others looked at him, with skeptical expressions.

Naruto reddened.

"Okay," he confessed. "_Maybe_ I got Sakura-chan and Ino and Tenten and Temari to tell me what to do..."

The other guys rolled their eyes, and then Neji spoke up.

"I got Tenten flowers, a box of chocolates, and a new set of in scripted kunai."

Shikamaru moaned.

"Just get her some jewelry, Nara," Sasuke said, reclining in his chair. "Despite the Sand's independent nature, Temari's sense of _girl_ will overcome that."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"You don't know her like I do," he said, sitting up and leaning his elbows against his knees. "I could get her some new weaponry, couldn't I?"

"I wouldn't," Neji said. "They're bound to converge at the Hyuga Manor and compare gifts. If you got her the same thing I got Tenten, then we're both screwed."

"What other jewelry is there besides a freaking ring, necklace, and bracelet!?" Shikamaru demanded, glaring at all of them.

They shrugged in response.

"Not our fault that you're to lazy to buy something early," Chouji pointed out.

"Fine," Shikamaru snapped, lying back down. "But, I call the necklace next holiday."

For the first time in his life, Shikamaru was excited and nervous and not wishing he was watching clouds. He walked to Temari's apartment in his usual attire, his two gifts in his pocket. He fingered them, nervously, after knocking on Temari's door.

The sandy-haired young woman walked out, wearing her usual training outfit. Her fan, however, wasn't strapped to her back. Shikamaru noticed this immediately.

"No fan?" he questioned, turning and heading towards their usual star-gazing spot.

"I think you'll be able to protect me if we get attacked," she teased, a playful smile spreading across her lips.

Shikamaru blushed, suddenly an awkward teenager again, then took Temari's hand in his, and continued walking down the road.

Their relationship had began a three years ago, on the day of their battle against Akatsuki. The Konoha Twelve had been ordered to attack the organization, and the major prospect of dying had made Shikamaru brave. He had confessed to Temari how much he liked her. She had kissed him in response. The same thing had happened all over the place; Naruto and Hinata had kissed, as well as Sasuke and Sakura. Ino and Chouji had already been together, and Neji and Tenten had practically made out.

"What are you thinking about, Shikamaru?" Temari asked, as they lay down in the grass. She rested her head against his chest, and he breathed in the scent of roses from her hair.

"Us," Shikamaru replied, heavily.

He felt Temari smile against his chest, and he sighed, happy.

They looked up at the stars, and then Shikamaru finally sat up.

"I'm sure you know," he said to Temari. "That today is that troublesome holiday called Valentines Day."

Temari blinked at him, then smiled.

"Yes, of course," she said, and pulled something out from her sash. "Here."

Shikamaru took the gift, which was wrapped in green paper, and unwrapped it. Lying there, in the paper, was a beautiful painting, with a herd of deer in front. Written on the bottom of the black-wood frame was _Maybe Things Aren't Always _So_ Troublesome._

"This is beautiful, Temari," he said, turning his head to smile at her.

Temari beamed, her teal eyes glittering in the starlight.

"Then you like it?"

"Of course, I do!" Shikamaru said, and he leaned over, pressing his lips against hers.

Temari smiled into the kiss, and the Shikamaru pulled away. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the first gift; a scroll.

"Read it," he encouraged, when Temari looked at him, confused.

She opened the scroll, and began to read it out loud.

"_The star that is three to the left and two down from Polaris has been officially named 'Temari the Warrior', in honor of the great kunoichi, Temari, of Suna. Thank you for your mark in the sky,"_ Temari stopped, and gaped at Shikamaru.

The lazy shinobi grinned, and pointed to the star that was now Temari the Warrior.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Temari's face split into a beautiful smile, and she leaned over and kissed him. Shikamaru smirked when she pulled away, and then he pulled out he second gift; a red velvet box.

"We've been dating for three years," he said, and Temari's mouth slowly began to fall open. "And I think, despite the troublesome prospects of it all, that it's time we get married. So, will you, Temari of Suna, marry me?"

Temari squealed — yes, Temari the hard-as-nails kunoichi _squealed _— and threw herself into Shikamaru's lap. She kissed him so passionately, that he flopped backwards and was given total make-out permission.

"Of _course_ I'll marry you," she whispered, kissing him again.

"Good," he replied, and she smiled.

_Maybe Valentines Day isn't so troublesome after all._

_

* * *

_

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**(Even though Valentines Day is just a Hallmark Holiday, created to make all single women buy lots of chocolate & cards.)**

**Review?**

**::Honatetsu Kiyasha::**


End file.
